


拇指曼达

by Batsy7



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Mini Din, Mini mandalorion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 卡拉把曼达洛人捧在掌心，忍了又忍，还是没忍住发出一声赞叹：“哦——这也太可爱了！”被缩小的曼达洛人，搞笑文，无逻辑，重度OOC！
Kudos: 6





	拇指曼达

曼达洛人不确定这一切是如何发生的。那时候他们正在分散检查这艘曾经属于吉迪恩的轻型巡洋舰，然后他进入了一个看起来像实验室的房间，他记得的最后一件事是被明亮的光线笼罩。等他清醒过来，周遭的一切事物都好像被放大了几十倍。

曼达洛人不得不用喷气背包才能达到本来只到他腰部的金属操作台，他很快意识到，不是其他东西被放大了，而是他被缩小了。这下情况不妙，在能被暴风兵一脚踩扁的时候想打败他们可有点困难。曼达洛人沉沉叹了口气，认命地飞出实验室去找其他人了。

曼达洛人遇到的第一个人是卡拉，女战士正一脚踩在地上暴风兵的胸口上，然后给了他一枪。

“卡拉！“曼达洛人冲她喊道。

卡拉毫无反应，她收起枪，继续往前走了。

曼达洛人只好落在她的肩膀上，冲着她耳朵大喊：“卡拉——”

卡拉一个急速转身，差点把曼达洛人甩下去，“谁？”

“在你肩上，卡拉，”曼达洛人爬起来站稳，“是我，曼达洛人。”

“肩上？”这话令卡拉困惑无比，所以她做了一个人类下意识的动作，伸手摸向了自己的肩膀。

曼达洛人刚站稳就被卡拉一巴掌拍倒，然后被握住拎了起来。“这是什么啊？”卡拉握着他皱眉端详。

“咳咳！”曼达洛人被卡拉的手指裹住挤压着胸腔，几乎喘不过气，“是我！卡拉，松手！”

“曼达？”卡拉简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，“你是曼达洛人的玩具还是……？”

“不，不是玩具！是我，我被缩小了！”

卡拉蹲下来，把比她的巴掌大不了多少的曼达洛人放到地上，脸上的表情十分纠结，她不确定地问：“曼达？真地是你吗？”

再次踩上坚实的地面让曼达洛人感觉踏实了不少，他整理一下被捏得歪歪扭扭的盔甲，回答道：“是的，是我。”

“但是刚刚我还见过你，你……看起来还是正常尺寸。”

“那边有一个实验里，我不知道……”

“为了证明你是曼达，”卡拉打断了他，“告诉我，你的名字是什么？”

“丁·贾林，为什么要问……”

“真的是你……！”卡拉惊叹，手指戳上曼达洛人的迷你头盔，不小心把他戳了个趔趄，“哦……抱歉！”

“发生了什么？”

“那边有个实验室，我被一种光线射中了，等我醒来就这样了。”

卡拉摊开掌心示意，曼达洛人跳上去，然后被托着送上肩膀，“我还得把这边先检查完，那些帝国渣滓不定藏在哪里。等结束了我们再去研究你的变小问题。抓紧了！”

曼达洛人站在舰桥的控制台上，格洛古就在他旁边，好奇地看着他。变得比孩子还小这个事实让他感觉无比挫败。“所以……事情就是这样。”他现在必须要大声喊叫才能让别人听到，不过一会儿嗓子就开始沙哑了。

“这种状况是永久的还是暂时的？”博卡坦问。

“我不知道。”

“既然你的盔甲一并缩小了，那么暗剑……”

“没能幸免。”曼达洛人抽出暗剑点亮了剑刃。

博卡坦看着牙签大小的暗剑，陷入了沉默。

“我有个好消息，”新来的绝地说道，“刚才你们四处检查的时候，我和小家伙一同进行了冥想。他的原力十分强大，经过适当的训练，他将成为一个优秀的绝地。不过他对你有很深的依恋，”绝地冲曼达洛人点头示意，“我认为你们暂时不应该分开。”

格洛古好奇地去握牙签暗剑，曼达洛人赶紧把剑收起来，“不可以，格洛古！”小家伙愣了一下，然后发现这是自己的爸爸，立刻笑着举起两个小胳膊，就像往常求抱抱一样朝曼达洛人冲了过去——然后成功把曼达洛人压在了底下。

“不可以，格洛古！”曼达洛人崩溃地喊，费力地试图从孩子身子底下爬出来。

“呃……”绝地赶紧把摔倒的孩子抱起来，拯救了被压在下面的曼达洛人，“如果你不介意，我可以帮你照顾孩子一段时间。也许可以顺便教他一些东西。”

曼达洛人爬起来，把被挤歪的盔甲扶正。通常情况下，他绝不会想跟孩子分开，但是考虑到他严重缩水的尺寸，曼达洛人叹口气，“谢谢。”他必须得尽快想办法恢复原状。

一行人（除了绝地和格洛古）去了一趟曼达洛人出状况的实验室，但是鉴于没人是科学家，所以他们也没搞明白发生了什么。还好，他们还有个科学家俘虏。

“能够把人体缩小的射线？他们研究了这个？我能看看设备参数……”通讯器里的科学家眼睛一亮，然后在波巴威胁下才回归正题，“据我所知，放大射线和缩小射线都是基于量子纠缠的原理……”

“说人话。”波巴提醒他。

“……意思就是这种状态只是暂时的，经过一段时间后就能自动恢复，最多几天功夫，因为物体的分子数量……”

波巴一把把科学家拽走，“听起来问题不大。等你恢复了我去接你们。”

“谢谢你，波巴。”通讯被切断了。

曼达洛人松了口气。

博卡坦也松了口气。“等你恢复，别忘了我们还有一场决斗，曼达洛人。”

“再说吧。”只有几天，曼达洛人想，我能应付的。

几小时后，他就意识到自己太天真了。

“需要帮忙吗，曼达？”卡拉和芬妮克端着餐盘在餐厅里，看着缩小的曼达洛人站在饮水机下面，踮着脚试图够开关却屡屡失败后，问道。

“是的，谢谢。”迷你曼达洛人泄气地仰头看着饮水机，“喷气背包的燃料快用光了，所以我才……”

“当然。”卡拉拿一个小碟子装了一点清水，旁边的芬妮克笑而不语。

小曼达洛人半跪在小碟子旁边，摘下手套捧着水送到嘴边，头盔被掀起一条缝。碟子里的水本就不多，边缘在表面张力下形成了圆润的弧度，每次曼达洛人把手伸进这一小汪水里，这团透明的液体就稍微晃动了一下，像某种凝胶或者果冻一样来回弹动。这真是……

“太可爱了……”

“什么？”

“抱歉，我知道变小对你来说造成了很多困扰，我可能不该这样说，但是……你看起来真地很可爱。我猜任何东西变小了都会令人生出保护欲，就像你对你的孩子产生的感情。现在你才是那个‘小’家伙了。”

“我同意。”芬妮克轻飘飘地说。

“……我是个曼达洛人，我不需要被保护，我需要的是足够打败敌人的力量。”

“当然，当然……”卡拉端过来一份口粮，“需要点吃的吗？”

“谢谢。”没有任何合适尺寸的餐具，曼达洛人只能跪在餐盒里，用手抓着吃。偶然间他一抬头，才发现卡拉和芬妮克一直在盯着他，卡拉用手撑着下巴，脸上温柔的笑容让曼达洛人毛骨悚然，嘴里的口粮突然就咽不下去了。

“我吃完了。”曼达洛人抹了抹嘴，从餐盒里爬出来。

“需要我带你一程吗？”卡拉冲他摊开手心。

他的确需要。不说别的，就从餐桌到地面这个高度如果不用喷气背包都够呛。实际上，他也没什么选择，卡拉和芬妮克是他的朋友，他可不想去找博卡坦她们帮忙。他跳进卡拉的手心里，为了更容易保持平衡而选择了蹲下，但还是在卡拉起身的时候因为惯性一屁股坐了下去。这可太尴尬了……曼达洛人犹豫着要不要解释几句，就听到卡拉低声说：“没关系的，小家伙，你坐稳了。我保证会更小心的。”

好吧……曼达洛人很肯定自己面对孩子的时候没用这种奇怪的语气（或者有吗？）。然后在路上，他听到芬妮克跟卡拉商量：“你捧一次，下回让我捧着他吧？”

没人考虑过问问他这个当事人的意见吗？

这些他都能忍受。毕竟他现在不得不接受正常体积人类的帮助。真正令他无法忍受的是在他铺床的时候，他正在盒子里跪着把一块毛巾铺好，算作临时床铺，卡拉突然问他：“我能摸摸你的后背吗？”

“不能！”曼达洛人无视了卡拉和芬妮克的挽留，拖着毛巾离开了。

但他还能去哪呢？博卡坦依然不在考虑之列。于是曼达洛人用最后一点喷气背包的燃料飞上去，按响了绝地房间的门铃。

“有什么事吗？”绝地低头看着地板上小小的曼达洛人，他后面还拖着一条比他还长的毛巾，让卢克差点没忍住笑出声。

“我……我能看看孩子吗？”

“当然，请进来吧。”绝地打开门，给曼达洛人让出一条路，“格洛古已经睡着了。但你是孩子的父亲，你总可以探访自己的孩子。”

“哦……既然他已经睡了……”

“你需要帮助吗？”绝地蹲下来，冲他摊开掌心，”你想睡在孩子旁边吗？”

“如果这不是很打扰的话……”

“一点也不。”

曼达洛人站在绝地的掌心里，被送到了桌子上。绝地的手掌很稳，曼达洛人感激他的体贴。

与此同时，卢克脑子里：他的小脚踩在手心里好可爱！有点痒痒的但是好可爱！！

桌子紧挨在床边，曼达洛人把毛巾铺好，这个角度躺下也能看到正在小床上睡觉的孩子。他的肚子随着呼吸轻轻起伏，他看起来那么小，那么脆弱，那么平静和满足。曼达洛人在头盔下悄悄微笑。“晚安，格洛古。”

第二天卢克醒来的时候，吓了一跳。桌子上地板上散落着曼达洛人的衣服盔甲和武器，但是曼达洛人不见踪影。

“曼达洛人？”卢克踮着脚踩在盔甲间的空地上，免得不小心踩到小曼达洛人，“你看到他了吗？”卢克问格洛古，后者指了指桌子上的头盔。

“你在这底下吗，曼达洛人？”卢克小心掀开头盔，却被一声细小的声音阻止了，“不！”。

卢克停手了，头盔只被掀开了一点，他勉强能看出底下有什么在动，还隐约看到了手指一样粗细的赤裸的迷你人类小腿，蜷缩的脚趾比米粒还小。

“你还好吗？“

“是的，我……还好。但是我没有衣服了。不知道为什么，盔甲在我之前先恢复了原样。”

“抱歉，我没想要这么失礼……也许我能给你送进去一点布料？”

“这会很有帮助，谢谢。”

当曼达洛人穿着布片做成的简易袍子，下半张脸也被布片遮住，坐在绝地肩头出现在舰桥的时候，卡拉视线在曼达洛人和绝地之间来回移动：“发生了什么？他的盔甲呢？”

“我的暗剑呢？”

严格来说，暗剑还不是你的，还是你自己不肯要的。曼达洛人在心里嘀咕。他刚想开口解释，却被绝地抢先了。“他的盔甲和衣服、武器提前变大了。我已经把它们妥善收好了。”

然后绝地十分自然地，用食指轻轻摸了摸曼达洛人的头发和后背，两根手指架在他腋下，另一只手托着他屁股，把他从肩上抱了起来——

曼达洛人的脑袋一片空白。（“嘿？！凭什么他能摸？”）

丁·贾林发誓，他就是睡在地板角落，跟老鼠机器人抢地盘，也不要再相信这些尺寸正常的人类了！

一天以后，当曼达洛人终于变回正常大小，穿回了他的贝斯卡盔甲，这熟悉的安全感让他几乎热泪盈眶。

“准备好决斗了吗？”

就连博卡坦的决斗都没那么烦人了。“是的。”曼达洛人声音轻快。

博卡坦上下打量他，叹了口气，“还是小时候可爱……”

……怎么连你也！！！

End


End file.
